Bleh
by SassyWithStyleTinkerbell
Summary: This isn't existing anymore
1. Chapter 1: Special Night

It had been three months. Three months since the night that we were together. The night he held me and told me it was going to be okay. My stomach bulged a little, and I would wake with horrible mood swings. Have you guess what happened those three months ago? Well if you haven't, here it goes.

I'm pregnant. 17 years old and pregnant with my boyfriend Fang's baby.

You are probably all freaked out, like 'Woah, wtf?' so I'll explain.

Let me take you back three months ago, thirteen weeks, 92 days, or 2208 hours **(author- sorry if that's wrong I'm not the best at figuring that out)**

(Max's POV)

All around me, pencils scraped paper, erasers skidded on papers, and chairs squeaked. My History teacher paced across the front of the room, scanning the students. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor, annoying me. I heard the soft beating of the rain against the window outside. I spared a longing glance outside, and then tried to concentrate on my paper.

Finally the bell rang, and I was out of that fricken classroom before the bell ended. I almost crashed into Iggy, who was walking down the hallway.

"Whatchit!" I muttered crossly, running my hand through my hair.

Iggy glared at me, and I frowned. "Uh, what?"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me while saying (loudly), "I'M BLING I CAN'T 'WATCHIT!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered. We walked down the hall until Nudge met up with us, followed by Fang.

Fang's arm draped on my shoulder and he looked down at me with those eyes. I couldn't stop staring into them.

"Hello? Earth to Max?" Nudge waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. What?"

"Ugh. Who's in charge while you and Fang are out tonight?" She asked eagerly.

"Iggy, but if there are any bombs, don't worry your not going to be blamed." I glared at Iggy, who smirked. Stupid smirks (**I really hate them)**

Nudge sighed. "Fiiiine. But I never get to be in charge it's alwaaays Iggy and I would be like so much better like a mini-Max-mom-" Iggy came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth, kissing her ear. (They are together too)

"Well maybe you'll get to be in charge next time." I yawned and leaned on Fang, who grinned.

"You said that last time," Nudge whispered. Iggy murmured something in her ear and she giggled. I reaaally hoped it was age appropriate.

After everyone was home and I had Angel and Gazzy occupied, I went upstairs to shower and get ready for Fang and my special night.

I stripped and reached in the shower, turning on the water. I stepped in, loving the cool/warm water running down my body. I have always loved showers. They were so relaxing.

When I finished, I got dressed, pulling on a button up strapless black shirt (Nudge's choice, NOT MINE). I pulled up a short-ish white, layered mini skirt. I went over to the bathroom mirror and put on a light coat of charcoal eyeliner and light pink eye shadow.

I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Fang..literally. He looked cute in a button up thin black shirt (duh) and dark gray jeans. He looked me up and down. I folded my arms.

"What?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't going to critique me. He just grinned.

"You. Look. Hot." He said grinning. Then he shook his head. "No, no, you look better than hot. You look sexy. Really sexy." His eyes lingered on my chest and he licked his lips. I suppressed a groan.

"We should go." I said kinda loudly.

Fang smirked. "I agree."


	2. Chapter 2: Shit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE

(later that night)

(Max POV)

Fang grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the house. He closed the door and pressed me up against the wall, kissing me roughly. I could tell he wanted it.

"Wait," I said and pushed him back. I tiptoed into Angel and Nudge's room, to see they were both asleep. Gazzy and Iggy were too, so I ran back downstairs.

I looked for Fang but he wasn't anywhere. I felt my heartbeat faster, then felt two strong hands grab my hips and something wet kiss my neck.

I moaned softly, causing fang to moan back. He spun me around and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his hardness through his jeans. I moaned and sucked on his ear. He groaned in return and soon was carrying me into our room, not breaking the kiss at all.

Fang threw me on the bed and sucked on the top of my breast that was showing from my shirt. He growled and ripped the shirt off, exposing my breasts. _Nudge is NOT going to be happy about that.. _I thought to myself. Fang licked his lips seductively at the sight of my exposed breasts and stared into my eyes. I groaned and bucked, urging him to save me. He grinned evily.

He started kissing at my neck, then licked his way down to my breast. His tongue circled my nipple, teasing me.

"Mm...Faaang" I groaned and felt his cock get harder. I felt throbbing in my lower area.

He bit gently on my nipple and used his hand to reach down to undo my pants. I slapped his hand away.

"Someone's eager," I teased. Fang laughed and nodded winking. "Well why do you still have so many clothes on?" I tried to sound seductive as I whispered in his ear. I slid my hand up his torso and unbuttoned his shirt. Soon it was flung off to somewhere in the room.

I swiftly flipped so I was on top and let my wings come out. I started kissing hungrily up his muscley chest and then went back down, lingering above his pant line. I grinned up at Fang, and kissed his cock through his pants. Fang groaned and threw his head back.

"Max do it!" He whisper yelled. "Suck me" He moaned.

"That's just what I was going to do," I whispered back.

I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, then kissed his mouth down to his boxers and used my teeth to drag them off his body.

"Ooo I love how you do that Maxi," He moaned. I felt my lower area spasm, but shouted at myself NOT YET.

I tickled his cock with my tongue. Fang groaned and bucked his hips. I rolled my eyes. BOYS. My lips kissed the tip of his cock and very slowly and put it in my mouth. Fang cried out.

"Fuck, Max do it harder!" He almost screamed.

I moved faster, my teeth grazing the outside of his cock. He groaned and moaned and yelled as he came in my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked my lips. "Mmm..." I closed my eyes.

Fang took the advantage to climb on top of my and take off my skirt. "My turn," He breathed.

He slipped my underwear off and grinned. I opened my legs wide and whined. "Not yet, soon," Fang breathed into my area. I moaned and closed my eyes.

I gasped when I felt Fangs tongue in my clit, working it's magic. I flicked it in and out of my mouth and as hard as I tried, I couldn't help but buck my hips, causing Fang's tongue to slip deeper in my clit. I screamed and grasped the sheets, my body shaking.

Fang groaned as I came in his mouth. He climbed on top of me and said, "Are you ready?" I nodded eagerly.

Fang back me up against the headboard and spread his legs apart. He teased my entrance, saying "Beg for it."

"Mm Fang fuck me. Make it hurt!"

"I said BEG."

"AAAh Fang fuck me I'll do anything I need you in me!" I screamed.

Fang grinned. "That's more like it."

I closed my eyes as he slid in me, biting my lip so I didn't scream. I felt his eyes on me, making sure it didn't hurt too much. To reassure him, I bucked my hips, causing him to go in me more. I groaned.

Soon he was trying to shove out and in, but it didn't work too well so he layed me down on the bed and lay on top of me and pushed in and out. I yelled and he went faster and faster.

"Faang, I'm gonna cum!" I yelled right before I spurted out my liquids. My eyes rolled back and I saw stars, then Fang came inside me. I spasmed, then fell limp. Fang pulled out and curled up next to me. I rested on his chest and whispered, "I love you so much Fang,"

"I love you too baby."

I woke up wrapped in Fang's arms, and smiled remembering last night. I tried to move, but felt Fang's arms tighten and his eyes open. "Where are you going?" He teased and kissed my nose. I laughed.

Fang finally let me up, and I stretched out my nude body. Fang rested on one elbow I stared at me as I searched for my clothes. I slide into my undies and grabbed a bra, then put on jean shorts and stole one of Fang's shirts.

I smiled at him lovingly and kissed Fang gently.

_Don't get too happy_, The voice spoke to me. I turned so Fang wouldn't see me frown.

_What do you mean? _

_Feeling nausceous? _The voice asked wisely. I grabbed my stomach and gasped.

"What's wrong, babe?" Fang asked wrapping around me.

"You were in me, remember? And we didn't use protection...and I didn't take any pills..." I whispered. Fang's eyes widened.

"Shit."

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pregnancy Thingy

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride**

(Fang's POV)

I slapped my hand to my forehead and slid down the wall. I sat with my knees to my chest. My mind was racing from the events that had happened. Max might be pregnant...our Max! Our special leader. The one who lead us. I couldn't believe it. And it was all my fault.

I stared at Max, my eyes blank and face emotionless. Max was on her bed, silent tears falling down her cheeks. I got up from the floor and went over to Max's bed. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her forehead as Max sobbed into my bare chest.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Don't worry," I whispered soothingly. Max looked up at me.

"But what if it's not? What if this is the worst mistake of my life?" Max went back to crying. _Oh, Max. You always do your best to look at the bad side._ I thought to myself, and a very small smile crept on my face.

"Hey, you two in there?" A voice asked from outside our door. _Iggy._

I cleared my voice. "Yeah, we're up. Is breakfast ready?"

"Jeez, I'm not the maid. But yah, it is." Iggy growled.

"Ok, we'll be down in a sec," I called back. After Iggy's footsteps had faded, I stood and lifted Max up. I wrapped her in a quick but meaningful hug, wrapping my black wings around us.

After I had on a shirt, and Max had her own clothes on, we went downstairs hand-in-hand. _Crap. Angel's down here. _I thought.

"Hey Max, try not to think about last night, ok? Angel can hear you, and God knows that won't be good." That got a small chuckle from Max. "Come on babe, put on your leader face." I joked. Max punched my arm and strode into the kitchen.

"Morning guys! Breakfast smells good!" She said in her best I'm-leader-and-fine-and-nothing's-wrong voice.

"Max!" Angel ran into Max's arms and hugged her. Then she ran to me and I picked up that sweet nine year old. I kissed her forehead and put her down so she could eat.

"What are we doing to-" Gazzy's question was cut off my Nudge.

"ZOMG! I just read that Amy Lynne Mears is pregnant! And she's only 17!"

I saw Max freeze, then Angel, then Angel started to choke on her eggs and after she recovered, she looked Max in the eyes and yelled,

"YOU'RE _PREGNANT?"_

Oops.

(Max's POV)

The second I heard Nudge state that Amy Lynne Mears was pregnant at 17, I immediately thought of last night and my future. _Dammit!_ I thought, remembering that Angel could here my thoughts. Soon enough, Angel was choking and screamed,

"YOU'RE _PREGNANT?"_

Everyone just sat there in silence, looking back between Fang and me. I felt my face reddening, and saw Fang tense al over his body. Iggy smirked. God I hate that face!

"So, when were you going to tell us this dirty little secret?" Iggy sniggered.

"Iggy, shut it, this is serious!" Nudge hit Iggy on the arm. Wow that's probably the shortest sentence she's ever said.

"Yah..um..well..I'm not positive that I'm preg, but..um..we didn't use protection..so..." I muttered, blushing a LOT.

Thankfully Fang stepped in. "We should call your mom, Max, ask her to check you." Fang suggested. I nodded, just thinking about that discussion. Yay. I can't wait.

"Max, why are you pregnant? Are we going to have a sister or brother?" Angel asked innocently.

"Sweety, I really don't know. I promise I'll tell you everything." I opened my arms and Angel ran over, practically tackling me.

"I hope you don't feel too bad." Angel said. My sweet girl.

(A week later)

(Max's POV)

It had been a week since I had thought about the change of me being pregnant with Fang's child. The conversation with my mother went better than I expected, with lots of hugs and tears. Fang was strong, like always. My man.

I was so in love with him. He was so protective of me, and sometimes he would rest his hand on my stomach and whisper 'I love you'.

Iggy was okay with it. He would make jokes about it once and a while, but I knew that was just because he felt uncomfortable about the situation. Typical Iggy.

Nudge was like really excited. Like always, she didn't stop talking about an exciting topic. She offered to be godmother (wow this girl is always prepared. We didn't even know if I was pregnant), and make clothes and help with names. Yah, she was happy.

Ella, Gazzy, and Angel were happy for me. Gazzy and Angel were always sitting with me talking about playing with they're new baby brother/sister. They would argue about whether the baby was boy or girl, which I found adorable. Ella acted like I was going to die, always following me around offering things. "I'm pregnant, not dying." I would joke to her. She had calmed down and, like Nudge, was offering to help with the baby. I loved my family.

Mom was especially great. She had everything I needed, and had sent home a pregnancy tester, which I was about to use right now.

I walked into the bathroom holding Fang's hand. We locked the door, and I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet. Fang leaned on the sink, not looking at me. He looked really nervous.

After I went on the pregnancy thingy (I didn't bother remembering the name), I pulled up my pants and put a hand on Fang's shoulder. I hadn't looked at the thing yet, and when Fang and my eyes met, we both looked down at the pregnancy thing at the same time. _Here goes nothing._ I thought.

(Iggy's POV)

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and I sat in the living room in silence waiting for the answer. Nudge was leaning against me, for once speechless, and I think Gazzy was sitting with Angel on the other couch. I closed my eyes, not that it mattered I couldn't see anyways, and waited.

Finally, Max and Fang came walking out of the bathroom holding hands. Max stared at us blankly, and I thought the worse: She wasn't pregnant. But then she let a smile escape onto her face.

"I'm pregnant!" She cried. Nudge and Angel scrambled up, leaping on Max and crying and congratulating and talking. Not once did Fang let go of Max, and I saw he was smiling. A real smile, with teeth. Gazzy and I got up and slapped him on the back and congratulated him.

Nudge came over to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her, and felt for her cheek. I stroked it lovingly and held her hand.

"Well, I guess I have to call Mom!" Max said happily. She walked away quickly, her footsteps strange (was she skipping? I didn't know she skipped...). Well who cared. We were all happy, and that's what mattered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pregnancy Thingy

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride**

(Fang's POV)

I slapped my hand to my forehead and slid down the wall. I sat with my knees to my chest. My mind was racing from the events that had happened. Max might be pregnant...our Max! Our special leader. The one who lead us. I couldn't believe it. And it was all my fault.

I stared at Max, my eyes blank and face emotionless. Max was on her bed, silent tears falling down her cheeks. I got up from the floor and went over to Max's bed. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her forehead as Max sobbed into my bare chest.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Don't worry," I whispered soothingly. Max looked up at me.

"But what if it's not? What if this is the worst mistake of my life?" Max went back to crying. _Oh, Max. You always do your best to look at the bad side._ I thought to myself, and a very small smile crept on my face.

"Hey, you two in there?" A voice asked from outside our door. _Iggy._

I cleared my voice. "Yeah, we're up. Is breakfast ready?"

"Jeez, I'm not the maid. But yah, it is." Iggy growled.

"Ok, we'll be down in a sec," I called back. After Iggy's footsteps had faded, I stood and lifted Max up. I wrapped her in a quick but meaningful hug, wrapping my black wings around us.

After I had on a shirt, and Max had her own clothes on, we went downstairs hand-in-hand. _Crap. Angel's down here. _I thought.

"Hey Max, try not to think about last night, ok? Angel can hear you, and God knows that won't be good." That got a small chuckle from Max. "Come on babe, put on your leader face." I joked. Max punched my arm and strode into the kitchen.

"Morning guys! Breakfast smells good!" She said in her best I'm-leader-and-fine-and-nothing's-wrong voice.

"Max!" Angel ran into Max's arms and hugged her. Then she ran to me and I picked up that sweet nine year old. I kissed her forehead and put her down so she could eat.

"What are we doing to-" Gazzy's question was cut off my Nudge.

"ZOMG! I just read that Amy Lynne Mears is pregnant! And she's only 17!"

I saw Max freeze, then Angel, then Angel started to choke on her eggs and after she recovered, she looked Max in the eyes and yelled,

"YOU'RE _PREGNANT?"_

Oops.

(Max's POV)

The second I heard Nudge state that Amy Lynne Mears was pregnant at 17, I immediately thought of last night and my future. _Dammit!_ I thought, remembering that Angel could here my thoughts. Soon enough, Angel was choking and screamed,

"YOU'RE _PREGNANT?"_

Everyone just sat there in silence, looking back between Fang and me. I felt my face reddening, and saw Fang tense al over his body. Iggy smirked. God I hate that face!

"So, when were you going to tell us this dirty little secret?" Iggy sniggered.

"Iggy, shut it, this is serious!" Nudge hit Iggy on the arm. Wow that's probably the shortest sentence she's ever said.

"Yah..um..well..I'm not positive that I'm preg, but..um..we didn't use protection..so..." I muttered, blushing a LOT.

Thankfully Fang stepped in. "We should call your mom, Max, ask her to check you." Fang suggested. I nodded, just thinking about that discussion. Yay. I can't wait.

"Max, why are you pregnant? Are we going to have a sister or brother?" Angel asked innocently.

"Sweety, I really don't know. I promise I'll tell you everything." I opened my arms and Angel ran over, practically tackling me.

"I hope you don't feel too bad." Angel said. My sweet girl.

(A week later)

(Max's POV)

It had been a week since I had thought about the change of me being pregnant with Fang's child. The conversation with my mother went better than I expected, with lots of hugs and tears. Fang was strong, like always. My man.

I was so in love with him. He was so protective of me, and sometimes he would rest his hand on my stomach and whisper 'I love you'.

Iggy was okay with it. He would make jokes about it once and a while, but I knew that was just because he felt uncomfortable about the situation. Typical Iggy.

Nudge was like really excited. Like always, she didn't stop talking about an exciting topic. She offered to be godmother (wow this girl is always prepared. We didn't even know if I was pregnant), and make clothes and help with names. Yah, she was happy.

Ella, Gazzy, and Angel were happy for me. Gazzy and Angel were always sitting with me talking about playing with they're new baby brother/sister. They would argue about whether the baby was boy or girl, which I found adorable. Ella acted like I was going to die, always following me around offering things. "I'm pregnant, not dying." I would joke to her. She had calmed down and, like Nudge, was offering to help with the baby. I loved my family.

Mom was especially great. She had everything I needed, and had sent home a pregnancy tester, which I was about to use right now.

I walked into the bathroom holding Fang's hand. We locked the door, and I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet. Fang leaned on the sink, not looking at me. He looked really nervous.

After I went on the pregnancy thingy (I didn't bother remembering the name), I pulled up my pants and put a hand on Fang's shoulder. I hadn't looked at the thing yet, and when Fang and my eyes met, we both looked down at the pregnancy thing at the same time. _Here goes nothing._ I thought.

(Iggy's POV)

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and I sat in the living room in silence waiting for the answer. Nudge was leaning against me, for once speechless, and I think Gazzy was sitting with Angel on the other couch. I closed my eyes, not that it mattered I couldn't see anyways, and waited.

Finally, Max and Fang came walking out of the bathroom holding hands. Max stared at us blankly, and I thought the worse: She wasn't pregnant. But then she let a smile escape onto her face.

"I'm pregnant!" She cried. Nudge and Angel scrambled up, leaping on Max and crying and congratulating and talking. Not once did Fang let go of Max, and I saw he was smiling. A real smile, with teeth. Gazzy and I got up and slapped him on the back and congratulated him.

Nudge came over to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her, and felt for her cheek. I stroked it lovingly and held her hand.

"Well, I guess I have to call Mom!" Max said happily. She walked away quickly, her footsteps strange (was she skipping? I didn't know she skipped...). Well who cared. We were all happy, and that's what mattered.


End file.
